The present disclosure is directed to surgical repair, stabilization, and/or fixation of tissue and/or implants. More specifically, the present disclosure pertains to guiding, positioning, repairing, reconstructing, augmenting, stabilizing, and/or fixing surgical devices, implants, tissues, within the body.
In the medical arts, physicians use various methods and devices to attach soft tissue to other soft tissue, soft tissue to hard tissue, and hard tissue to other hard tissue. These same or similar techniques and devices are also used to position or fix an implant within the body. Such implants may include bone plates, fasteners, stents, filters, drug eluting implants, tissue alignment members, organ transplants, tissue scaffolding, tissue grafts, intervertebral disc replacement components, nucleus pulposus replacement component, and other joint replacements components, prostheses, robotic components, nanotechnology devices, sensors, emitters, radiofrequency emitting diodes, computer chips, RFID (radiofrequency identification) tags, adhesives, and sealants.
Applying pressure or compression to tissue and/or an implant helps during the healing process. Incised or torn soft tissue, for example, may be approximated with bandages, sutures, or staples. Proper and more rapid healing of broken or fractured bones likewise may be facilitated by applying constant pressure to the bone. For instance, physicians may insert pins, screws, or bolts in the area of the fracture in order to apply compression and stabilization to the fracture.
However, inserting screws through or around fractures can be complex and time-consuming. For example, the process of inserting a screw typically involves multiple steps conducted from multiple incisions or openings that provide access to the treated bone or tissue, including the steps of drilling holes, measuring the relevant distances to determine the appropriate screw selection, tapping the hole to establish threads, and screwing the screw into the hole.
In addition to the length and complexity of the process, bone screws also may lose their grip and strip out of the bone. Also, currently available lag screws typically provide only one side of cortex fixation and are generally not suited for percutaneus surgery. Moreover, when placing the screws in the bone, the physician may not accurately set the screw into the distal hole or may miss the distal hole completely, thereby resulting in the screw stripping the threads or breaking the bone.
Many devices and instruments have been disclosed to fasten soft and hard tissue for enhanced healing or tissue reconstruction. Examples of such devices include bone plates, bone wraps, external bone supports, and the like.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,411 to Cho discloses a surgical drill guide tool adapted to be temporarily mounted about a distal portion of the femur for drilling a bony tunnel through a portion of the femur. The surgical tool allows for very precise location of the drill exit within the intercondylar notch, which is often critical in proper reconstruction of the anterior cruciate ligament of the knee. The surgical tool drill guide is characterized by having a first and second upright, with first and second drill sheaths located at their respective distal ends wherein transverse mounting means are provided to allow the surgeon to position the first and second drill sheaths tightly against opposite surfaces of the femur to provide a continuing and exact alignment for the drilling of the bony tunnel. The drill sheath at the distal end of the second upright is configured to fit inside the intercondylar notch, and allow exact placement of the exit of a bony tunnel which is drilled extra-articularly through the skin, and through the lateral femoral condyle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,897 to Sapega et al. discloses a method and apparatus for the permanent surgical reconstruction of the anterior cruciate ligament in the human knee, which will stabilize the tibia and femur relative to each other and restore a full range of motion to the knee, by precisely locating the ends and angular relationship of a replacement ligament within the knee joint, at bone attachment sites such that the degree of shortening and lengthening experienced by the replacement ligament over the range of joint motion is either as close to zero (isometric) as possible, or closely matches that of the natural uninjured ligament (physometric), whichever the surgeon feels is most desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,538 to Laboureau discloses ancillary instruments for the reconstruction of a posterior cruciate knee ligament by drilling one or two tibial canals using a surgical operation performed from the front. The instrument set includes a system for protecting the posterior surface of the upper tibia end and an aiming device for guiding at least one drill. The protection system includes at least one bent tube removably coupled by an extension portion to a locking handle for securing the tube through the intercondylar fossa of the femur on the posterior surface of the upper end of the tibia, so that the distal end of the bent tube serves as the stop to the drill guided by the aiming device and emerging from the tibial bone canal, and the bent tube can form, together with a rectilinear wire feed-through tube disposed in the place of the drill, a continuous canal for guiding a metallic loop used to draw the prosthetic posterior cruciate knee ligament from the anterior surface of the tibia to the femur insertion point.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0216742 to Wetzler et al. discloses a surgical drill guide generally including a handle connected to an arm with an end that contacts bone. The handle has a plurality of non-parallel channels therein for receiving a sleeve at different angles. Once properly positioned, the sleeve can be used to guide a K-wire into the bone, which can then be used as a guide for drilling a tunnel. The various angles allow the surgeon to achieve a range of tunnel lengths. In some embodiments, the guide has a locking mechanism for locking the sleeve in the channels.
Accordingly, a need exists for a method and device which can provide guided positioning and flexible or rigid fixation of tissue and/or an implant within the body while accessing the procedure site from a small skin portal.
During a surgical procedure, tissue is either intentionally or accidentally displaced, torn, or fractured to create a pathway to a desired operation site. In doing so, this tissue is damaged to a point where it may not function properly. After the intended surgical procedure or implantation is performed at the operation site, the skin incision is approximated. Currently, however, the other tissue like the muscles, ligaments, tendons, cartilage, bones, etc. which were damaged to create the pathway are not necessarily repaired or reconstructed. For example, following spinal surgery, a frequent complication is late instability where there is shearing antero-posteriorly or superior inferiorly due to excess motion because the ligaments have been damaged during surgical exposure. This complication may lead to degenerative disc disease and lower back pain.
Various methods and devices have been disclosed for repairing tissue. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,425,919 issued to Lambrecht discloses a disc herniation constraining device for implantation into the disc. The constraining device includes a fastener, a barrier, and a support member connecting the fastener and barrier. The barrier closes a defect in the annulus of the disc, while the fastener supports the position of the barrier. The barrier is placed between the annulus and the nucleus of the disc. The barrier may include a sealant and an enlarger.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,592,625 issued to Cauthen discloses a collapsible patch which is inserted through a surgical incision or rupture of the annulus. The patch is positioned within the subannular space. The patch expands to bridge the incision or rupture thereby occluding the aperture from the interior of the disc and preventing migration of nucleus pulposus.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,889 issued to West, Jr. et al discloses a method and apparatus of repairing the anterior cruciate ligament. The device enables the surgeon to independently apply a desired tensile load onto individual strands of a multiple-stranded soft tissue graft. The device is equipped with structure for fastening or otherwise attaching the device to a patient's limb during the conditioning and pre-tensioning procedure.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,699,286 issued to Sklar discloses methods and apparatus of making repairs with graft ligaments. The method for graft ligament reconstruction includes harvesting a graft ligament consisting entirely of soft tissue. The graft ligament is compacted through compression so as to significantly reduce the cross-sectional area and increase the density of the collagen material of the graft ligament. The compressed graft ligament is deployed within the human body.
Various methods and devices have been disclosed for inserting an implant within the body. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,438 issued to Stone discloses a mesh skirt to anchor a prosthetic intervertebral disc. The implant includes a dry, porous, volume matrix of biocompatible and bioabsorbable fibers which may be interspersed with glyscosaminoglycan molecules. The matrix is adapted to have an outer surface contour substantially the same as that of a natural intervertebral disc. A mesh member extends from the lateral surface of the implant. After implantation, the mesh member may be sutured to adjacent tissue to anchor the disc in place. The mesh member may function in this capacity until sufficient tissue ingrowth occurs to provide that function.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,733,531 issued to Trieu discloses a spinal implant which is anchored using a device having an elongated anchoring body, such as an anchoring rod, and at least one securing member attached to the anchoring rod. The anchoring body or rod is configured to anchor, hold, or otherwise retain a spinal implant. The securing members are spaced apart along the length of the anchoring rod and may define a region for disposing an implant therebetween. The anchoring rod has a first end and a second end, wherein the first end is securable to an adjacent vertebra.
Once tissue has been repaired or an implant has been inserted within the body, the repaired region and surrounding tissue may be stabilized to enhance healing. U.S. Pat. No. 6,652,585 issued to Lange discloses a spine stabilization system including a flexible member attachable to a portion of the spinal column. The member includes components that are oriented and function similar to the natural fiber orientation of the anterior longitudinal ligament and annulus tissue. The use of components resist loading applied by extension and rotation of the spine, while the flexibility of the member does not subject it to the compressive loading of the spinal column segment to which it is attached.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,949 issued to Justis et al. discloses a device for stabilizing the spinal column. The device includes a longitudinal member sized to span a distance between at least two vertebral bodies and being at least partially formed of a shape-memory material exhibiting pseudoelastic characteristics at about human body temperature. The longitudinal member is reformed from an initial configuration to a different configuration in response to the imposition of stress caused by relative displacement between the vertebral bodies, and recovers toward the initial configuration when the stress is removed to thereby provide flexible stabilization to the spinal column.
There exists a need for devices and methods for repairing, reconstructing, augmenting, and securing tissue or an implant during surgery and “on the way out” after surgery has been performed at an intended operation site. Upon completion of the intended surgery, tissue may be compressed to other tissue or an implant to improve healing. Hard tissue, for example, may require rigid fixation while soft tissue to require flexible fixation. The repair, reconstruction, and augmentation of tissue and the securing of implants “on the way out” of the body after performing a surgical procedure creates a stabilized and enhanced healing environment.
It is well-known in the medical arts that applying pressure to tissue helps during the healing process. Incised or torn soft tissue, for example, may be approximated with bandages, sutures, or staples. Proper and more rapid healing of broken or fractured bones likewise may be facilitated by applying constant pressure to the bone. For instance, physicians may insert pins, screws, or bolts in the area of the fracture in order to apply pressure to the fracture.
However, inserting screws through or around fractures can be complex and time-consuming. For example, the process of inserting a screw typically involves multiple steps conducted from multiple incisions or openings that provide access to the treated bone or tissue, including the steps of drilling holes, measuring the relevant distances to determine the appropriate screw selection, tapping the hole to establish threads, and screwing the screw into the hole.
In addition to the length and complexity of the process, bone screws also may lose their grip and strip out of the bone. In addition, currently available lag screws also typically provide only one side of cortex fixation and are generally not suited for percutaneous surgery. Moreover, when placing the screws in the bone, the physician may not accurately set the screw into the distal hole or may miss the distal hole completely, thereby resulting in the screw stripping the threads or breaking the bone.
Many devices and instruments have been disclosed to fasten soft and hard tissue for enhanced healing or tissue reconstruction. Examples of such devices include bone plates, bone wraps, external bone supports, and the like.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,986, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, discloses a bone suture and associated methods for implantation and fracture fixation. The '986 Patent describes fasteners and anchors used in conjunction with an elongate fixation element, such as a suture. In some cases, it may be advantageous to use more rigid fixation elements.
Accordingly, a need exists for a tissue fixation instrument which can provide flexible or rigid fixation of tissue while accessing the tissue from a small skin portal.